The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Amplifiers are widely used in wireless communication. For example, a mobile device uses a power amplifier (PA) in a transmitting portion, and uses a low noise amplifier in a receiving portion. Both the power amplifier and the low noise amplifier may require a relatively high linearity over a relatively wide input signal range.